Nunca te pude mirar nunca te supe mentir
by Hermione.Padfoot
Summary: Dos chicos enamorados en secreto, pesimo summary xD,Leanlo.


**  
**NUNCA TE SUPE MIRAR, NUNCA TE SUPE MENTIR...

-------------------------------------------------  
AVISO: No e suna historia con personajes de diferentes series, por lo tanto no es un crossover, simplemente como esta basada en algo que me sucedio, puse mi nick y el de las otras personas, salvo el que lleva el nick "Shinta", ese si esta modificado .  
la cancion que veran en el fic es "Buscandote" de Airbag  
-------------------------------------------------

Un dia de verano, que por cierto hacia mucho calor-.-, todo Tokyo se preparaba para la convencion de Anime que se daría allí. Era un evento muy esperado, en el cual no solo aprendes y resaltas lo que sabes de anime, manga y cosplay, sino en donde te encuentras con amigos con los mismos gustos que tu, o conoces gente nueva, la cual te hace smuy amiga, o surge una linda historia. Tal como paso con Videl y Shinta...

Videl es una chica de unos 15 años, no er amuy alta, de cabello oscuro que le pasaba un poco los hombros y flequillo largo, pero sin taparle los ojos de un color azul. Videl siempre esta sonriendo, pro a pesar de ser tan alegre, tambien era muy timida cuando conocia a otras personas, por eso a veces teme de que altomen como antipatica al no hablar mucho cuando recien conoce a alguien, pero luego de que entra en confianza..es una de las mejores amigas que peudes concoer!

Shinta en cambio, er aun chico bastante alto, de unos 18 años, cabello oscuro alborotado, ojos igualmente oscuros, siempre con una sonrisa en la cara, pero al contrario de Videl, entraba en confianza con las perosnas enseguida, hablaba de temas interesantes, y a pesar de que algunso lo consideraban frio, era lo mas dulce que podian imaginar...

Videl fue sola a la convencion.. peor apenas llegose encontro con sus amigas las cuales veia siempre en el colegio o con amigos que no veía hace mucho tiempo...

Videl: '_ohh rayoos. como demoran..donde estaran..? T.T...' _levanta la vista hacia su drecha alli estan!! Hikaru, Sayo por aqui!! saludo a sus amigas

Hikaru: Hola Videl!!! nos encontramos bastante rapido eh! perdon por la tardanza -.- esque termine el cosplay ahce un momento nnUu..

Sayo: siempre lo deja para el final xD jajajja!

Hikaru: ¬¬ ja-ja..

Sayo: vamos vamos, era ismplemente una borma no te enojes

Hikaru era una chica un poquitito mas alta que Videl, cabello casi por las rodillas ondulado, y siempre muy alegre, aunque a veces tenia la actitud de un chico, agresiva, fria, pero con sus amigas, eso jamas!  
Sayo era un chica muy alta y delgada, cabello de un color naranja oscuro, ojos oscuros y con gafas. Una chica tambien muy alegre, pero solo en confianza, ya que sino era muy seria.

Videl: bueno bueno chicas, basta de pelas y entremos!

Al entrar al evento, las chica sestubieron unr ato juntas llendo para todos lados en fila al estilo escuela, pero mas pasadas unas horas, se dispersaron y fueorn cada cual por su lado, Videl se itneresaba mas en conocer gente con cosplay de personajes que le agradaban, Sayo en aprender mas sobre el anime y las ultimas novedades del manga y Sayo en aprender trucos nuevos para sus cartas.  
Las horas pasaron, y como las chicas eran menores se tubieron que ir, ya que pasada determinada hora, el lugar esa solo para adultos...

El padre de Videl las paso a buscar alas 3 en auto y fueorn rumbo a la casa de esta... ya alli...

Videl: o.o mm..oye Hikaru..peudo preguntarte una cosa?

Hikaru: nn claro Videl, que sucede? o.o

Videl: el chico ese con quien estubiste TODA resalto es palabra con algo de picardia la convencion..quien era eh? xD

Hikaru: ¬¬ y tu porque tan interesada? jajaja xD, es Shinta, lo conocí ahi, me enseño bastantes trucos buenos con las cartas!

Sayo: o.o tu y tus trucos xD

Hikaru: xPP...

Videl: o.o oh, parece simpatico y mm..cuantos años tiene?

Hikaru: 18 porque?

Videl: solo de chusma xP, pues le daba menos..pasame el mail siiii? -

Hikaru: ok ok anota xP xD

Asi las chicas continuaron hablando hasta que se durmieron... al otro dia, cada una se fue a su casa, y videl se conecto a internet...

Videl: mm.. veamos...Shinta..oh! o.o esta conectado!!

Shinta: -desde el msn- ...si?

Videl: -desde el msn- hola! asi que tu eres el que le enseño los trucos nuevos a mi amiga Hikaru eh! yo soy la chica que estaba con ella, la mas bajita

Shinta: ahh!! sii, me acuerdo de ti, eres muy simpatica

Videl: o//o oh..gracias..

Shinta: no hay porque, es mejor decir la verdad que aparentar cosas

Videl: creo que tienes razon!

-Videl y Shinta se hicieron muy buenos amigos, y asi hablaron mucho...un tiempo despues..bah..semanas ¬¬.. se dieron cuenta d elo que snetian uno por el otro, fue gracioso porque los dos tenian muchisima verguenza.. hasta que quedaron en encontrarse...

Videl se aprontaba, se peino, se puso perfume y salio... 

Shinta tambien estaba muy nervioso, pero cuando vio a Videl, simplemente sonrio y empezaron a hablar...

Videl: es tonto pero..ni te imaginas la verguenza que tengo -///-...

Shinta: pero tonto perque? xD yo tmabien tengo verguenza..

Videl: o.o todo es mas faicl hablando por msn no crees?

Shinta: xD sii! tenemos que traer un pizarron, escribirnos cosas y mostrarnoslas, creo que seria mas facil

Shinta: xD jajajja! yo estoy 100 deacuerdo contigo! P

Siguieron caminando y hablaban siempre de cosas diferentes, pero nunca de lo que snetian por ellos..asiq ue Shinta..tomo la iniciativa...

Shinta: Videl...te puedo dar la mano..? o///////o estab totalmente sonrojado

Videl: sorprendida o//o pues..claro que si...

Hiban caminando en silencio..cada uno sumergido dentro de sus pensamientos.. pensaban.. como podian quererse tanto y no atreverse a hablar.. de ves en ucnado se echaban miradas, se reian, sonrojaban..pero jamas hablaban...y bueno..una mirada vael mas que mi palabras no?..entonces cuantas palabars se habian dicho ya...¬¬..xq no hablaban nada! solo se miraba..se notaba que se querian..

Shinta: -pensaba- _es muy linda o//o..rayos..tengo que decirle algo...sino la voy a hacer sentir muy incomoda T.T_

Videl: -pensaba- T//T no se que decir...me dan muchas ganas de abrazarlo pero.. si no le gusto? si me rechaza?..mm..

Shinta fue quien tomo la iniciativa nuevamente...

Shinta: oye Videl..vamos a tomar algo?

Videl: claro, vamos!

Los chicos fueron a la cafeteria, toma run cafe los dos..nuevamente hablando de de todo un poco..hasta que llego la hora de que Videl volvier a casa..

Videl: bueno Goku..debo admitir que me gusto muchisimo salir contigo ..

Shinta: y ami... pero antes una cosa...

Videl: o.o si?

Shinta la tomo por la cintura...y muy nerviosos y vergonzosos los dos.. se besaron dulcemente en los labios...

Shinta: o///o entonces.. estamos de novios..?  
_  
_Videl: n///n claro..si tu lo quieres!

Shinta: n///n pero dime como queires tu

Videl: o///o no tu

Shinta: o///o..tu...

Rieron

Vídel: n///n sip

Shinta: n///n sip!

Ambos volvieron a casa, con una sonrisa los dos..  
Asi pasaron unas semanas, ellos se querian muchisimo, pero habia algo que a Videl no le cerraba...con otro chico sentia cosas muy similares a las que sentia por Shinta.. pero por Shinta sentia algo que no sabia bien que era.. no sabia si amor o amistad, lo queria muchisimo, eso no lo dudaba.. pero.. lo amaba? no lo sabia.. asi que hablando con el, le explico todo y decidieron terminar.. por un tiempo, unos dias, no hablaron.. pero luego volvieron a hablar.. fue algo duro para Shinta enterarse que aquel chico y Videl estaba saliendo pero loa cepto, tanto que el y Videl se coportaban como hermanos, se querian muchisimo, ya no era como antes.. el tipo de cariño habia cambiado, pero jamas se habia ido...

Paso un año.. Videl y Shinta no habian dejado de hablar, no se veian hacia mucho, pero eran de los mejores amigos, siempre uqe videl tenia algun tipo de problema el estab allí e igual ella. Hubo momentos en el cual Videl sentia como que Shinta queria volver a esta mini-historia que tubo con ella.. y ella se sentia un poco incomoda respecto a eso, y trataba de alejarse un poco de el... ella estubo de novia varias veces despues.. pero jamas encontraba a ese chico especial que tanto buscaba.. y s elo contaba a Shinta, este la entendia y le daba animos.. no sabia porque.. pero cuando vio a Shinta tan feliz y le preugnto porque.. le le dijo que tenia novia, ella se alegro muchisimo, aunuqe parte de ella no lo hiso, sintio como una punsada en el estomago, no se explicaba porque ya que estaba muy feliz por su amigo, en unos dias lo volveria a ver y la concoceria a la afortunada..

LLego el dia del evento de anime! por fin se volverian aver penso Videl...

Videl: o.o alli esta!!! nn Shintaaaaaaaaaa!!! grito saludandolo con una mano, y cuando el se acerco a ella, ella sentia ganas de abrazarlo muy fuerte.. pero se contubo al ver a una chica a su lado

Shinta: Videl! como estas?

Videl: muy bien!! tu?

Shinta: Me alegro! bien gracias.. una chica lo miro como insistente o.o que? oh UU! lo siento.. Videl.. ella es Michiru..

Michiru: mucho gusto..

Videl: _-ella debe de ser la novia o.o..- _Videl, mucho gusto

Videl paso todo el evento con sus amigas, sacando fotos, conociendo gente.. pero no se sacaba de la cabeza a Shinta y Michiru.. supuso que era xq estaba feliz de volverlo a ver y conocer a la chica que lo hacia tan feliz... al pensar esto ultimo videl se erizo...

Videl: sumergida en sus pensamientos...

Myza -amiga de Videl-: o.o Videl..videl..viiiiiiiiidel oOó grito

Videl: salto o.o sisi que pasa!? a perdona Myza xD..me quede pensando..

Myza: oó lo note..xD jaja, pero en que o.o? si se puede saber..

Videl: naaadap o.o..Shinta y Michiru.. no se.. me encanto verlo y conocerla a ella, pero a la ves me dio escalofrios..

Myza: con mirada picara no será que acaso sigues sintiendo algo por Shinta? -..

Vide: oo pero estas loca!? no no no.. el tiene novia, jamas me interpondria entre ellos, ademas, el es un buen amigo, haria todo por verlo feliz, y s elo ve muy feliz ahora ..

Myza: y eso que -.-? te puede gusta run chico por mas que tenga novia.. no quiero decir que te interpongas.. pero por lo menos.. admitas lo que sientes.. nop?

Videl: si lo se.. pero.. no no lo se! -.-.. de igual modo.. no... no importa gracias Myza!

Myza: oó que eres testaruda eh? xD..de nadap nn sabes que estoy para lo que necesites, para eso son las amigas nn!

Terminado el evento, volvieron a casa.. asi pasaron unos dias y Videl pensaba en Shina.. le hablaba pero el no contestaba, o estaba apurado.. o tenia algo que hacer o simplemente no le contestaba.. se dio por vencida y por un tiempo no hablo mas con el...

Videl estaba saliendo con un chico que habia conocido, ya hacia casi tres meses estaban juntos, ella lo amaba, pero siempre que hablaba de un amigo, Shinta se le veni a la cabeza, lo adoraba..

Pasado un tiempo, volvieron a hablar, Shinta la felicito por el chico, y Videl se puso muy feliz por volver a hablar con el.. cuando él le contaba de la novia, Videl se ponia sumamente feliz al saber que su amigo estaba tambien muy feliz, y seguia sin saber proque, pero a la ves le daban escalofrios..

Videl: pensaba _que snetire por Shinta.. bueno.. no lo quiero ni saber creo.. ya que hay personas que son tan..grrrr... frustrantes que lo unico que quieren es herir a otros y.. bueno.. si sintiera algo por Shinta no me lo podria guardar, al menos si no decirle a el ,pero si a una amiga.. quizas alguien oye o a ella se le escapa... y chau a la relacion con Tatsuki que estoy teniendo.. pero.. que digo? si yo a Tatsuki lo amo.. simplemente no se que siento por Shinta.. es una especie de mmm.. no me atreveria a decir que lo queiro como un hermano.. ¬¬ auqneu nuestras tontas peleas parecen asi pero... tampoco me atreveria a decir que es amor.. ya que el quizas se cree que yo quiero volver a una relacion con el y mmm.. no quiero, ya que el esta de novio y jamas interferiria yo.. x mas que si le digo eso el no lo creeria..por mas verdad que sea.. quiero que el sea feliz con Michiru, soy feliz siendo su amiga _prendio la musica _Nunca te supe mirar nunca te supe mentir.. porque te amo.. solo serás todo lo que vive en mi, porque te extraño..oh.._

  
Espero que les haya gustado x3! dejen Rewiews

V i d e l _  
_

_  
_


End file.
